hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guilt Defines
'''The Guilt Defines '''is the forty-six episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Res Woods wants everyone to surround the cities to him, he uses plants to destroy buildings and make it look like his garden in Europe, as Netherland is the first one, as Norway, Italy and many of the plants have spread across Europe, as many civilians are scared. Nathan, Boyce and Harold playing basketball with each other, as Nathan is very good, because he won so many awards in the past, Doctor Oswald does another experiment. Samuel Ryan calls them to the brief about a problem in Europe. Res Woods have spread vines across the city causing damaged, as he created minions of plants to keep no safe. Nathan, Boyce, Harold, Hannah and Sam go with each other to stop plants from spreading into America, too. Nathan and his team goes Greece, as it turned out many civilians are afraid of the police station being destroyed. Finding Res Woods would be hard, as Boyce needs to re-open the satellite in the tower. Nathan and his team battle, Res Woods plants which is controlling the city. Nathan covered them with his team, as Boyce open the satellite as they found out Res Woods's location is in, Morocco. Nathan and his team call the providence Unit to rescue other cities in Europe, as Res prepares to cover Africa with vines. Nathan, Boyce, Harold, Hannah, and Sam all go to Morocco to save many civilians, who trapped by vines. Nathan with Harold to battle against Res Woods, as he sees Nathan and Harold comes to face him, as he uses his vines to stop them. Res Woods plan with his vines going to America, as it already happened. Res goes into his plant form, as Nathan and Harold battle him in a long fight, as Boyce's team go Morocco civilians free. Res nearly had them, as he about to hurt Nathan, but Providence Unit like Rico Salvador destroy the plants that's covering the city. Res is hurt by this, as Nathan defeats him with fire to burn the vines down. Res is hurt and sent to prison. Nathan really loves his exercise being done for saving Europe and many countries. Boyce and Harold did a lot of exercise with running and fighting, as Harold laughs about Providence Unit did all the work, as Nathan and his team stop Res Woods. Episode Moments * Res Woods invaded a lot of countries in Europe * Nathan and others saved the cities from Res Woods Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Corps * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Samuel Ryan * Providence Unit * Rico Salvador * Hannah Folly * Sam Ryder Villain * Res Woods * Res Woods Plants (Destroyed) Links Trivia * Res Woods appears for the first time, in this dimension * Nathan and others have been excising, even doing hard work * Vines and plants can be burned by Nathan and his team Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason